


Ambivalence

by DarthTromeros



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTromeros/pseuds/DarthTromeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Hardy wonders if it's a good idea to leave Broadchurch. Ellie Miller wonders if it's a good idea to let him inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambivalence

His tongue was as sharp as his sarcasm. Ellie balled her hands in fists and drew in a loud breath while he moved underneath the bed sheets, beard scraping her thighs as he continued touching her, tasting her. She wondered how long it had been since he had last done a thing like this. He moved with a precision that signaled to her he was already an expert at mapping at a woman’s body, and he moved with a sincerity that made it clear it had been ages since he’d been able to do this to anyone.

Two fingers of his were playing at her entrance while he continued to please her with nothing but his mouth. There wasn’t much playing in her head. She’d sort through everything later. Maybe it didn’t even matter how it happened when it was all over.

Her neck craned back, a soft gasp escaping her lips as he hit a particularly good spot. “Hardy,” she murmured in a tone she hadn’t ever heard his name spoken in. When was the last time she had talked like that? It was an eternity ago that she felt this sort of dirty blissfulness. She didn’t even want to think about those times either, not with _him_ tainting it, making her feel as if she had committed the crime too.

Before she could get too carried away with her thoughts, Alec suddenly emerged from the covers, eyes lidded as his fingers brushed across the buttons of her blouse. He opened his mouth, something brewing on his tongue, but he kept it back, opting instead to pull away any fabric and enclose his lips around her nipple. She writhed underneath him, feeling her heart starting to pound harder with each movement he made. “Hardy,” she repeated, this time with more force.

“What, Miller?”

“What brought you back?”

He stared at her with those intense brown eyes of his, searching her like she was on the other side of the interrogation table, until he sighed and lowered himself onto his left arm. “I can’t tell you that.”

“Oh, no, not you too. After all this time running circles around people who didn’t want to tell--”

“Not that I don’t want to tell you,” he continued. “It’s just that I don’t know what brought me back.”

“Thought you hated this place.”

“I do.”

“And that’s why you don’t know?”

“I don’t.”

She swallowed. “Maybe it’s okay not to know for just this once.”

“We’ll figure it out eventually, won’t we?” he murmured into her midriff, causing goosebumps to form all over her body.

“I don’t know if I want to.”

“I will.”

Of course he would. He would never stop being such a stubborn jackass, and for that she let him run his hands wherever he wanted on her body, leaving burning trails behind. Alec was slow, so slow she thought she was about to explode because she could hardly stand not having him inside of her, but her own curiosity held her back just to see what he would do.

At last, he undressed himself. He was fully erect, and his chest expanded and contract with desire. “I’m… I’m going to have to go slow,” he mumbled, “I don’t know how this pacemaker will respond, and it sounds a wee bit embarrassing to have a heart attack on top of you.”

“I understand.” Her fingers went up to his scar, blossoming over it. Their eyes met. _Nice to finally see you caring about yourself_ , she was about to say, but was interrupted by Alec kissing her fiercely, as if his life depended on it. He teased her more, using his fingers once again before he finally gave her what she wanted. His hands matched hers now, balled up on either side of her, grimacing as he pushed himself on.

God, it hurt. The last time she had done this, the time Claire convinced her to do this, didn’t feel any better. But she wanted him, she wanted to hear what noises he made and to watch his face contort in pleasure. It was embarrassing to realize what a crush she had had on her boss after all this time -- well, he wasn’t her boss anymore, but she didn’t know what else to call him -- and in the morning she’d probably regret everything she had done. She didn’t know, however, if she’d regret doing it with him.

He moved in and out like the waves on the shore, surging forward and webbing away. Each thrust was fluid and leisurely, drawn out to make him pant and moan. He took wavering breaths in pauses, and she was terrified that he might collapse on top of her. She let him take all the time he needed. Being with him like this was all she needed herself.

Ellie locked her legs around his, giving him a better angle. He licked his lips and hung his head, trying his hardest to steady himself. “Oh god, Miller,” he muttered. A grunt followed afterward. She shut her eyes tightly as he made his thrusting harder.

_Harder, Hardy_ , she remembered. Here was the great affair at last, over six months in the making. The two of them had folded in at last, and he was fucking her -- if this could constitute as fucking. Classification didn’t matter, she thought. She was having sex with him either way. That was hard enough to digest.

Alec tensed, mouth gaping open as his breathing became the most unsteady it ever had been. His eyes were open, but completely glazed over. A strained exhale escaped him. When the rhapsody finished rippling through him, his arms went limp and he rolled himself off of her. She listened to him try to gather his breath for a few seconds.

“What’re you doing over there?” she asked. “It’s not like we’re in that hotel again. You can sleep near me, you know.”

“I know.”

“Then what are you doing over there?”

He continued gazing up at the ceiling, mind spinning with things she could never fully understand. Alec was always enigmatic to her. She somehow had developed an ability to keep up with him.

“Does this change anything?” she asked softly. He took a deep breath.

“I don’t know.”

I don’t know, I don’t know. For a man who needed to know everything, uncertainty seemed to define him more than any other trait besides his stubbornness.

“How’s your heart been?”

“Better, I suppose.”

She nodded her head. “Are you really staying, then?”

Not even a muscle twitched in his face in the ensuing silence. She wondered if he had even heard her, and if it would be worth asking him again. They were engulfed in darkness for an eternity before he finally spoke.

“I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?”

“Guess we will,” she murmured, but Alec already seemed to be asleep.


End file.
